Every Night
by Eviewrites
Summary: It's been five years since Rose's graduation. Lissa and her have gone off to college, Rose and Adrian are in love. But when a couple's wedding at court throws Rose and Dimitri together will they be able to resist one another? Detailed sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my VA fanfic. Keep in mind that this takes place after the events occuring in Spirit Bound. This story excludes the death of Queen Tatiana and Rose's arrest. This is 5 years after spirit bound so Rose, Lissa, and Christian have just finished up with college and are moving back to court.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it..and if you wouldn't mind please just drop a quick review..good or bad. Thanks! **

**Warning: This fic is T/borderline M: It has cursing in it. Just like the books. Maybe even a bit more. As for sexual content..Well there's some of that in here too.. Just letting you know! **

The ride back to court was long and boring. The last thing i wanted was to go back to the strict, formal, not to mention heavily guarded lifestyle of the moroi. Sure Lissa and I had spent holidays and various weekends with the Queen but those were short visits...ones with the promise of returning to freedom in the near future. College life was much better than i could have ever expected. It was like the old days with Lissa again. Though now that was all going to end. Lissa and christian were getting married. And we were going to court for the ceremony. As her guardian and friend i had accompanied her many times recently for preparations and stuff but this was different. The wedding was in a week. It would be a week filled with royal wedding rehearsals and formal dinners. Something i was defoinately not ready for. My only solace was squeezing my right hand. Adrian. He and I were still going . I mean, i'm not surprised..but honestly who woulda thought the crazy dhampir girl and royal part boy moroi. Together. On second thought we were probably a perfect match.

" You okay?", he asked.

Maybe he noticed my pained face. I reaaallly didnt want to go back to court.

" Yea", I lied.

He raised an eyebrow but didnt question further.

Christian and Lissa took turns driving. It was christian's turn while Lissa slept in the passenger seat. Adrian and i sat in the back..quiet. We weren't mad at eachother or anything. This was just kinda how we were together now. Barely talking but content in eachothers presence. At first i thought it was a good thing. Now i wasnt so sure.

" Hey Christian, how much longer we got?", i asked.

He smirked at me through the rearview. " Eager?" he was such an ass. He knew i was only doing this because i was Lissas best friend. And Guardian. Not to mention maid of honor. Which was also a pain. In highschool i loved to dress up and look "hot". Now i couldnt bother. In this line of work it was a nusisance considering i had to be ready for anything at any given time. Lucky for me i wasn't alone watching Lissa and christian. Three other guardians stayed with us at Penn State. Funnily enough when Lissa and Christian got engaged he went from thaving no guardians to two guardians. Everyone had realized the two weren't going to separate and accepted the not with open arms unfortuanately.

" Can't possibly contain my excitement", i offered dryly.

" We'll be there in an hour"

" Great"

**A/N: Yea i'm a whore for an authors note =)...haha anyways if you haven't already please check out my other Fanfic(s)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying everything so far! Please Review! it would mean alot :) This is a rather long chapter...**

I woke up with a frantic Lissa pounding at my door. We had arrived at court in the early morning(late afternoon for humans) and i went straight to my designated room went to sleep. I gazed at

the clock noting i had only slept for a few hours and begrudgingly made my way to the door.

" Oh Rose! This is terrible!", Lissa sobbed as she threw her tall frame into my room. Her eyes were red rimmed, probably from lack of sleep or crying. Maybe both. And her hair was a static ball on

top of her head.

" W-what's the matter?", i mumbled still groggy.

" My dress! My wedding dress! its all wrong! I had a fitting this morning and its GREEN! My wedding dress is GREEN! and its too small! i'm a gorilla. I've must have gained 50 pounds. How could it

not fit? we were her 6 months ago for my custom fitting! Oh.. Rose! What am i going to do. this is a disaster!", she said in a huff. I could feel the despair consuming Lissa. She thought this was

all her fault. Surely she could have been keeping tabs on the designer and seamstress making sure everything was all right. She felt careless for not watching her figure. Christian probably

thought she was a whale!

Obviously Lissa was just as thin as she had always been. And as for her dress. Well that wasnt in her control. Who wants a green wedding dress. No that was the designers problem. I figured

telling her all this would be calming and it was but i could still hint her distress. I didnt like it. So i erased it the only way i knew how which was absorbing it into myself. My mood immediately

soured. Yea i wasnt supposed to do that but this was the week of her wedding. She deserved to be happy especially after all the criticism she had to face for being with Christian in the first

place.

" You know Rose, you're right. I'm not gonna let this get me down. Things will work out. Me and Christian are meant for each other"

" Yea", i mutterd irritably.

" Let's go to the spa!we'll get facials! Oh and after that we'll go get your dress fitted!", she chirped happily.

" Wonderful"

After getting pampered at the elite royals only spa Lissa and i headed to a boutique close to the main living quarters. The Shop was elegantly decorated with wall sized mirrors and bright lights

shining on various glamourous dresses.

A older Moroi woman with tightly pulled back gray hair met us at the door ushering Lissa and me to a private dressing area. This room was just as lavish as the rest of the store with plush, whit

carpet and a carpeted stool in the center of the room with mirrors surrounding it.

" Welcome, Welcome I'm Prudence", she tittered. Fluttering around the room pulling out diffent white dress bags. " You must be Princess  
Vasilisa!"

" Yes i am", Lissa replied sweetly.

"Well you are just lovely!", she exclaimed. " I'm so sorry to hear about the altercation with your, er, wedding dress. Shame. Shame. But no worries all will be well!"

" Yes thank you. This is Rose. My maid of honour. We're here for her final fitting", Lissa said looking in my direction. I tried to erase the dread from my features.

" Oh . Hello dear. You must me the infamous guardian Hathaway"

Lissa paled. And i stuttered.

" Oh dear me. I did not mean that maliciously. I can be rather dense. Forgive me."

I laughed nervously. "Of Course"

" Is the dress ready?", Lissa asked.

" Yes. right here" Prudence unzipped a garment bag to reveal a silk deep red dress. It was gorgeous. She helped me put it on and i stood in the stool admiring myself from all angles. The dress

really was beautiful. One of a kind. Lissa said i needed a dress different from the other bridesmaid to show how i was special or something. At the time i thought it was stupid unecessary

attention. Now i was glad. The dress had a plunging neckline and a-line skirt skimming over my body like liquid. I absolutely loved it. It had been so long since i had dressed up. I looked over to

Lissa to see her opinion. But her feelings hit me before her gaze did. Jealously. She thought the dress looked gorgeous on me. Too gorgeous. I gulped not wanting to upset her.

" Hey Liss, if you dont like it we could always find something else.", i said meeting her eyes.

"No. Its beautiful. You're always"

"Very very gorgeous indeed", Prudence whipered. "Giving the bride a run for her money"

"I'm not tryin-", but my comment was cut off with the curtain suddenly be swung open and a thin darkhaired women rushing in. Tasha. Tasha Ozera.

" Oh Lissa! i hope im not to late! I got caught up in politic business and stuff.", she explained rushing up to Lissa and engulfing her in a hug. I looked at the two of them my mind clouding with

fury. Tasha turned and looked at me finally. Then something crossed her it was to fast for me to catch.

" Rose! Its so nice to see you! Its been too long! She came up to where i was standing a gave me a hug. I didnt return it. She stepped away awkwardly clearing her throat. " You look stunning.

Gosh.I could never compete with you."  
"

No. No you couldn't. Excuse me, i'm..late for something". Tasha gave me a puzzled look but stepped out of my way. I rushed to the changing area threw on my black slacks and button up shirt

and waltzed out of the boutique.  
"

I'll catch you later Lissa."

Since we were back at court techincally i was off guardian duty. So u didnt have to be attached to Lissa's hip. And i was going to take advantage of that. Especially since she was coherting with

the enemy.

" Rose!Rose! Wait up!"", Lissa called out to me as i stalked away. I spun around when she called my name again.

"What! What do you want that little miss ozera cant help you with?"

Lissa looked at me hurt filling her face. " Whats the matter? Why are you angry?"

" Why Tasha is a bridesmaid is a better question!"

" What? I like Tasha. She's Christian's aunt. She's family. Well she will be"

" She's also a sanctified whore!"

" What's Your problem?", Lissa demanded, growing angry.

" Do you not remember? Little miss i-cant-get-a-man-of-my-own so let me bribe guardian. That's my problem!"

" This is about Dimitri"

My heart involuntarily lept. " ..him. This is about her!" i enuciated slowly.

After Dimitri was turned back into a dhampir and started an i hate rose club Tasha stuck her talons into him and made her guardian. They moved back to the academy where she taught self

defense to moroi. This was after she had asked him a first time and he had declined because he was in love with me. But i guess things changed. Because as far as i knew they were living

happily ever after.

" Rose. I thought you moved on. Honestly you and Adrian have been so good for eachother and if i had knew..you still had..feelings about him i wouldnt have invited her into the wedding party.

Honest. I'm sorry. But you will have to accept this."

" I don't have feelings for him Lissa. She just annoys me! Do whatever you want its your wedding. I don't care.", I knew i was lying. She probably did too.

" We'll talk later. Tasha needs her dress fitted."

" Whatever. bye"

The next day had gone without incident, meaning i didnt run into the evil wench and that evening Adrian and I met up for dinner. Since arriving we hadn't spent much time together. I had just been so busy with wedding stuff for Lissa.

Adrian arrived at my room looking as gorgeous as ever wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and and crisp white button down shirt. His hair was artfully disshevled and and eyes a sparkling green. I didnt look to bad either wearing an above-the-knee black sheath dress.

Adrian grinned and pulled me into a hug as i opened the door.

" You look hot"

" Thanks", i said smiling into is shoulder.

We pulled apart and his hand grazed my cheek elicting shivers down my back. "i've missed you", he whispered softly.

I grabbed his hand and he led me out to his car.

He pulled in to Poisson, the fanciest resturant at court.

" I have something special planned", he said with a wink.

We sat at the intimate candlelit table gazing at the menus.

" Do you know french?", he asked me looking puzzled by the menu.

" Yes of course. I also know Dutch, Estonian, Portuguese and Latin. No i dont know french"

He smirked up me as the waiter came to the table.

" Je vais avoir les crevettes cuites", he said in perfect french.

" And for the madam?", the waiter asked.

"Elle veut merde escargot", he answered again perfectly.

The waiter gave me an odd look but nodded his head and turned away.

I gaped at him." You never told me you spoke french!"

" i also speak Dutch, Estonian, Portuguese and Latin", he said grinning.

I gave him the finger. " What did you order me?"

" It's a surprise"

A Few hours later Adrian and I were laying on my bed making out. Both in various states of undress. Of course i was the one only wearing a bra and underwear. Just as Adrian bit into my neck a sharp knock sounded at my door.

"Damn.", he mumbled

" Its probably just Lissa", i said getting up and throwing a robe on not bothering to tie it.

" Look Lissa..i'm a little busy", i said opening the door wide. But it wasn't Lissa who stood before me. It was Dimitri.

Suddenly the air was gone from my lungs. My vision was hazing and i felt terribly lightheaded. I gulped for oxygen.

"D-Dmitri", i stuttered? Completely and utterly stunned.

"...Rose?",he looked just as surprised to see me as i him. He stood before me every inch 0f 6'7 wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt. his hair was in a loose knot behind his head and he had hint of a 5oclock shadow. And his eyes. They were so dark i could see my reflection in them. I loved his eyes. i loved everything about him. i missed him so much i wanted to throw my arms around his neck and never let go...then i remembered who and where i was and came back to reality.

" I..what..so",i couldn't formulate a sentence. I looked up at him hoping he was laughing at my sudden stupidity. But his gaze was roaming from my neck to my body to the room behind me. Of course always a step ahead. Thats when i noticed i was virtually naked and blood was dripping down my neck. I pulled my robe together embarassed.

" I think i have the wrong room. I was looking for Tasha", he said all business again.

Of course.

I quickly regained my composure, stood up straight and looked at him straight in the eyes. " You most definately have the wrong room. i have no idea where her room is"

" I can't believe..of all people to run into...",he said faltering.

At that moment Adrian decided to make an appearance at my side wearing only his boxers and an incredulous expression. He looked at me then dimitri, then me again.

" I'm either really drunk or Lissa looks really different", he said scratching his head.

"Mr. Ishkavok", Dimitri said dully.

" Guardian Belikov.. So nice to see you again. Especially when i'm naked. You should get naked to then it'll really be a party. Well, on second thought i'd rather not see you naked. Rose naked is much more satisfying."

" Adrian!", i scolded. He didnt just say that.

" And because i rather you not see my girlfriend naked. I think we should say goodnight."

" Adrian", i was terrible.

Dimitri just nodded his head," I'm sorry for the interruption Rose...Adrian" and turned and walked away without a second glance.

Once in the safety of our room Adrian turned on me. "next time can you have the decency to put some clothes on!",he yelled.

" Hey! i thought it was Lissa at the door! And you were undressed too!"

"It wasnt my brests he were staring at!"

" He's not a pig! he wasnt staring! Unlike you with your naked parties! I mean What the hell was that about?"

" If he is such a gentleman then why arent you with him? Huh? Oh wait, he dumped you so your stuck with me. What a pity!", he roared back.

" Stop it. You're drunk"

"Not drunk enough apparently", he said storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.


End file.
